The Mortal Cup and the Ruby Runes (Formerly Hidden Natures)
by Lady Kiko-chan
Summary: [Book One - The Rubinian Grimoires Series - The Hidden Natures Chronicles] When the Fairchild cousins have each other, what can they accomplish? Ready to celebrate the youngest one turning 18, their past rears it's ugly face and all hell breaks loose. Thrown into a world they need to comprehend. So much for an uneventful year.


So, I finally decided to post this prologue.

Let's hope I don't disappoint.

Only constructive criticism, please.

This is a story that is a crossover between the Shadowhunters world and the world I myself have created.

So, I don't own Shadowhunters or the Mortal Instruments. I own my own world and my own OC's, as well as the added plot elements.

It will contain Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Action, Adventure, Mystery, Horror, Angst and even Humor.

It will also contain many non-canon pairings, so be prepared.

Prologue

Nineteen years ago

-x- _Grace -x-_

Grace first noticed the signs on her daughter when she turned two years old. No, that's not quite right. When little Seraphina turned two, is when she truly started to comprehend who her husband was and what he was turning into. It was at that time that her years of denial and naivete abruptly ended. There came to be a glint in his eyes, dark and foreboding. The hairs would stand on her arms at times from his proximity, but what had once been a pleasurable reaction to the man she loved would turn into the chilled reaction to a man she didn't know anymore.

When her daughter had been born they had both been jubilant and filled with joy. Their precious baby girl, come to life, to be cherished forever. She took after her mother in appearance. She was born with tufts of burgundy red hair, deeper and darker than the typical Nightingale color and heterochrome eyes, one a deep emerald and the other a dark amethyst. Her complexion just as golden caramel as her mothers.

What started out as a loving family of three, would change. She was born with a few birthmarks, little small dark brown spots no bigger than the head of a needle, no different than a birthmark on any other Shadowhunter or Human. It was when one of these, slightly darker than the others, began to grow ever so slightly. Within five months since her birth, the small birthmark on her daughters' right collar bone would grow to resemble the tiniest of flowerbuds. It was around this time that Graces' husband began to change, he attempted to research his daughters condition. He started to look at her differently. He still loved her, that Grace knew. But Grace started to doubt the whys' and the whats' behind that love. Her husband had always been ambitious, but he wasn't the man she married anymore.

By the age of two, Seraphinas' birthmark had gone from a small flowerbud to a fully flowering Snapdragon and Grace had taken herself and her daughter and ran. Running far. Running fast.

Her best friends weren't far behind. Neither, did she think, were her husband.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Grace woke up with a start, and the first thing she did was to place one hand over her rounded belly and to glance around with wide frantic eyes after her daughter. Only to see her baby girl, burgundy pig tails, sitting on the floor playing and giggling only three feet away. She relaxed, only for a second, before she tensed up with the realization that she wasn't anywhere she recognized. Before the panic could set in, there was a man's voice, "You have nothing to fear from me, Shadowhunter."

She swung her green eyes around to meet his, only to see a pair of almost luminescent golden eyes with slitted pupils. Warlock. There's no mistaking eyes like those. "Who are you?"

He watched her for a few long seconds, any emotion not superficial was hidden behind carefully crafted walls. "Magnus Bane."

The name had her eyes widening slightly in shock and recognition. Magnus Bane, Brooklyns' High Warlock. The most powerful known Warlock within the state of New York. He swirled the wine in his glass with a small circular motion of his wrist and said, "But the true question is, who are you?"

"Truly," He continued in her silence, "In such perilous times, for a Shadowhunter bearing one child and in the company of another to be caught exhausted and drained on the streets of Brooklyn. How unusual."

When Grace still said nothing, not out of reluctance, but simply because she was too shaken, he spoke once more, " _Who_ or _what_ must you be running from?"

Grace closed her eyes, a sigh leaving her lips, "My Husband. The Circle."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's short, but I didn't want the prologue to be longer.

And yes, it is actually meant to say Fairheart and not Fairchild.

Hope you liked it.

With Love, Kiko


End file.
